


Dress Code

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: There’s no reason for Tony to be at the post-victory party in nothing but his underarmour.





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RossKL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/gifts).



> Inspired by Tony's outfit in CW II #1, except Steve's not Hydra here.

The only thing that runs through Steve’s mind as his eyes set on Tony is _Oh no_. Tony would say this isn’t an appropriate reaction to seeing one’s boyfriend, but _really_.

There’s no reason for him to be at the post-victory party in nothing but his underarmour. He should be in the armour or his normal clothes, not a perfectly fitting body-tight black fabric that leaves nothing to the imagination. 

He looks at Steve through his lashes.

Apparently, he doesn’t want to attend his own party, Steve decides, grabbing him by his wrist to pull him into an empty room.


End file.
